Lamp is one of the necessary electronic appliances of our life. As technology advances, environmental awareness arises, and lighting requirements change, the type of lamps has evolved from incandescent lamps of the early stage to the lamps that use light emitting diode (LED) as a light source.
In addition to the foregoing evolution and requirement of the lamps, energy saving is also one of the important factors that needs to be taken into consideration for the design of the lamps. Although LED lamps have a better energy saving effect than the traditional incandescent lamps, the LED lamps also consume a relatively large quantity of energy during a long time of use, particularly in an environment with strong sunlight or sufficient light, because the brightness of the LED lamps is generally slightly higher than the brightness of sunlight or sometimes even lower than the brightness of sunlight. Therefore, it consumes more energy for the application of the LED lamps in the aforementioned situations. To meet requirements, related manufacturers further developed a dimming LED lamp, so that users may adjust the brightness of the LED lamp at a predetermined time automatically. For example, the LED lamp may be set to turn off or dim its light at noon when sunlight is relatively strong, or in the afternoon while receiving the sunlight, so as to achieve the energy saving effect.
However, the intensity of sunlight is not just limited to the factor of time, but weather may also affect the brightness of sunlight received in an area where the LED lamp is installed. Although the way of just using the factor of time as the condition to set and enable the dimming function can achieve the energy saving effect, the light received by the users may be too bright or too dark due to the non-uniform intensity of the sunlight, and the users may feel uncomfortable to the LED lamp. If the lamp is adjusted according to the current condition of the ambient light, the users have to manually adjust the brightness of the lamp from time to time. Regardless of the distance from the lamp, it is inconvenient for the users to adjust the brightness of the lamp all the time.
In order to adjust the brightness of the LED lamp according to the ambient light automatically and provide a convenient and comfortable lighting effect to users, a sensor is installed in the LED lamp for detecting external light and adjusting the brightness of lighting according to the detected result. The installation of the sensor provides a convenient way of controlling the brightness of the lamp without requiring the users to manually adjust and control the brightness of the lamp, so as to improve the convenience of use. However, when the sensor detects the external ambient light, the detection may be affected by the light generated during the operation of the LED, so that the actual intensity of the ambient light cannot be detected accurately or the brightness of the LED lamp cannot be adjusted according to the accurate detected result. Obviously, the aforementioned design with the sensor fails to provide the best lighting effect to users.
In view of the aforementioned problem, the inventor of this disclosure discloses an auto-sensing dimming lamp that uses the sensor to detect the ambient light automatically while filtering the obtrusive light, so that the lamp can modulate the brightness of the lamp to the best lighting status according to the brightness of the external light.